


No Need for Rivals With Friends Like This

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As young men, Ulfric and Balgruuf discover that they could be doing something much more fun than fighting. Pre-Great War Ulfric/Balgruuf. Consensual but rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for Rivals With Friends Like This

The taste of blood splashed the back of Ulfric's mouth as he slammed into the wall, staining his teeth red. Not to be outdone, he darted forward and bit at Balgruuf's lips – if Balgruuf thought he was going to bloody him up, then they would both come away from this bruised and sore.

The other man only pushed his hips more insistently against Ulfric's, growling into his mouth and holding him against the wall with impressive strength. Since he didn't want to throw him off entirely, Ulfric limited his fighting back to half-hearted struggles in an attempt to maintain the mood.

Balgruuf's blood tasted sweet on Ulfric's tongue, and he purred as the first drops of it ran down his throat. Somewhere between fucking and fighting, he didn't pretend to understand these encounters, but he relished them all the same.

Since Balgruuf had started it this time, he could only assume that he enjoyed them as well. 

No longer satisfied with being forced into passivity, Ulfric gave a good push and rammed against Balgruuf hard enough to pin him against the opposite wall of the hallway and rutted against him, cock throbbing in his breeches as he savoured the solid warmth of a man he was beginning to think of as a friend. 

The sudden tenderness of that thought made him drop his guard for and instant, and Balgruuf wasted no time in taking Ulfric's feet out from under him, dropping him to the stone floor with a heavy thud and moving to straddle him, sitting heavy on his hips and riding him like a horse.

Ulfric groaned and arched his hips, wind taken out of him temporarily and willing to enjoy the lack of work while he recovered. Balgruuf grinned in triumph and dropped his hands forward to Ulfric's shoulders, letting his whole weight rest on him.

That was a mistake.

“Ulfric Stormcloak submits to me!” Balgruuf crowed, glowing and panting with his hard-won victory. Ulfric growled and grabbed hold of him, pulling him close so rolling them over would be easier.

“Ulfric Stormcloak submits to no one.” Ulfric took his position – now on top of Balgruuf and between his legs, like he would be with a willing maid, though he'd never felt the need to headbutt one of them – and used it to his advantage, sinking the weight of his hips against Balgruufs and savouring the slide of their cloth-covered cocks together.

Now it was his turn to make a mistake, as Balgruuf surged up and tumbled him over, making his head crack against the stone, narrowly missing the foot of a bench as he went down. Ulfric gasped as his whole body tensed and his orgasm raced through him, ashamed at having finished first for a moment, but then Balgruuf moaned as well and slumped on top of him, making him feel much better. 

Balgruuf rolled off after a moment, and they both lay on the ground, catching their breath. Too soon, though, the footsteps of a guard rang through the hall, their few moments of peace up. They both pulled themselves off the ground, still dishevelled and panting, and stood away from each other as the guard passed, giving them both a look but saying nothing.

Once he was gone, Ulfric began to chuckle at the idea of being caught when everyone believed them bitter rivals. Balgruuf glanced at him and then began as well, and the two men shared their first laughter together.


End file.
